1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to 5-(4-trifluoromethyl, or (2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl) or (2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy-2-nitro substituted carbonyl oxime-O-alkyl ethers, such as 5-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-2-nitro-acetaphenone oxime-O-methyl ether and their use to control weeds, i.e., wild oats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes diphenyl ethers in general. The prior art, however, is silent concerning the novel compounds of this invention and their use as preemergence herbicides against certain weeds and postemergence herbicides against weeds.